Petunia's Decision
by Fantasy Writer III
Summary: Petunia changes her mind about Vernon. If she says yes, she will forget her sister forever, if she says no, her only ever steady relationship is lost. One Shot


**Hey guys :) I know there's been so many Harry fanfictions, but please take the time to read mine, I do try.**

**Reviews are totally welcome! :):):):):):):):):)**

**DISCLAIMER: I, sadly :(, do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, plots, or quotes. They all belong to the amazing Ms. J K Rowling. Any direct quotes or plot similarities are completely and utterly property of Ms. Rowling. So basically if you recognise it, I don't own it.**

Vernon Dursley was not a very nice man. He was a bully who liked to feel big and on top. His reputation with girls was not very good, and nor were his grades at school. He spent all his spare time smoking cigars. He had always been the kind that all the girls went for because of his muscular build and athleticism and fell in love with. But Vernon didn't love them, he got what he wanted and dumped them. But the other girls never seemed to care. At seventeen, he fell in love with a girl. She lived down the road from him and went to the community school. Her sister went off to some boarding school every year. The girl had pale blue eyes, the colour of the sky, and her hair was a beautiful red. Vernon had never been in love, and it took him a while to admit it to himself. In that year that he took, her hair went was dyed blonde, and Vernon was trying desperately hard to fall out of love. But when he finally admitted it to himself and asked her, she said yes straight away. Very soon, she had fallen in love with Vernon too, or so it seemed. For she broke his heart one night while they made love in his bed, when they were twenty-one.

"Petunia, I want you to know that I love you." He whispered into her ear as they lay under the sheets in post-love-making bliss. Petunia pretended not to hear him, but he tried again.

"I love you." He said, so much louder, and she couldn't pretend anymore.

"That's lovely." She replied awkwardly, "I quite enjoy spending my time with you." For she had long since fallen out of love with the cruel man. But, afraid of what he would do, she had kept her mouth shut. But now, after having sex with the man, she couldn't bring herself to say the three words he wanted her to say. For they were father from the truth than any words could ever be. She risked a glance at his face, and wished she hadn't. It was purpling with rage and his small moustache was twitching. She quickly slipped out of bed and began pulling on her clothes as fast as they would be pulled on. Vernon Dursley managed to open his thin-lipped mouth wide enough to whisper,

"Get out. Now. Never, ever want to see you again." Petunia had quickly run back to her home where she knew Lily would be arriving home for thanksgiving, ready to try and fix their relationship once more. When she had gone Vernon quietly cried himself to sleep. His night was spent crying out for the woman he loved. For you see, as he had never been in love, his heart had never been broken.

...

"Lily!" Yelled Petunia once she was through the door. A nineteen, nearly twenty, year old poked her head out of the doorway to her room.

"Yeah, Tuney?" Lily asked, expecting to be given a chore that Petunia couldn't be bothered to do. Lily had always hoped that they would rekindle their childhood friendship and closeness, which had been lost in Petunia's jealousy of Lily's magical abilities. But hope had been lost long ago of that, not that stopped Lily from trying.

"May I come in? I must speak with you, Lils." Petunia said quickly, reverting back to the nickname she had used before Lily got her letter. Lily, who looked very surprised, nodded mutely, worried for what would come next.

...

It had been a long time since Petunia had been in Lily's room. Around her there was a huge trunk, and a few photos of Lily and her friends. Petunia nearly jumped out of her skin when they moved. But she held it together as she made her way towards the bed.

"So what's up Tuney?" Lily said, sitting crosslegged of her bed by Petunia. Petunia looked into at her hands, wondering how on earth she could apologise for the terrible way she treated her for the last six years. She settled with a huge hug, and she could work from there

"Oh God Lils! I am so sorry, I've been the stupidest person, and all because I was jealous that you could change a rat into a teacup." She said, flinging her arms around a rigid and very caught-off-guard Lily. "I just couldn't stand that mother and father thought less of me because of one stupid letter, so I called you a freak and pulled away. But I promise Lily, there wasn't a moment where I didn't miss you. I was just to hurt and proud to admit it and I'm so so so sorry." Lily's surprised expression slowly changed into a smile.

"I knew you didn't really think I was a freak." Lily smiled at her sister, the one who had died her hair blonde out of spite for her, and was now apologising.

"No, I knew you were a freak." Petunia laughed, Lily joining in. And just like that, it was like they were ten again, as if the last ten years had never happened. They sat for hours on Lily's bed, catching up on the years they had missed. Finally, around six in the morning, Lily let the conversation take a more serious tone.

"Tunes, there's something very important I have to tell you." She said, and Petunia nodded, "But you cant tell anyone. I'm going to tell mother and father tonight at thanksgiving dinner. James and I, well, you know we're living together now, and we decided we wanted to begin a family. And well, Oh Tuney, I'm pregnant!" Petunia frowned a little,

"Aren't you a little young to be a parent Lily?" She said seriously.

"Yeah, I guess so Tuney, but I love James, and there's a war in the wizarding world. So who knows how long we've got." Tuney smiled sympathetically,

"Okay, it's your decision, but I don't know what mother and father will think. They'd flip if they knew what I'd been doing with Vernon, and I'm a two years older than you." Lily moved closer,

"So how are you and Vernon doing then, Tuney?" She asked.

"We're not. He told me I loved him while *ahem* you know, and I couldn't say it back. So thats over."

"Wait, so you and Vernon had sex?" Lily exclaimed excitedly,

"Shush, not so loud Lils!" Tuney said, giggling, "Yes, but only twice. We used protection though, so don't go getting any ideas now." She added as Lily's eyes lit up.

"Let me do the pregnancy spell on you! Oh please Tuney! Please!"

"I'm not pregnant Lily, and Vernon and I are over anyway." She said, looking away from Lily's puppydog eyes. "Oh fine. What harm can it do. It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"Of course not, silly. Watch, I'll do it on me first." She reached for her wand and muttered the incantation, flicking it towards her stomach. Her stomach glowed a fresh blue colour and a little '0.5' hovered above her head. "The zero-point-five means I've been pregnant for half a month. The blue means its going to be a boy. Pink is girl, blue is boy, grey means no baby, and red... well nevermind. Here." Lily waved her wand, this time and Petunia's stomach. Petunia was surprised as a tiny '1.5' appeared above her head. Her stomach glowed blue. She gingerly touched her stomach,

"It must have broken." Petunia whispered, mainly to herself.

"I'm sorry, Tuney. I didn't realise. But at least you know now." Lily said, taken back that Petunia was actually pregnant. She had only been acting childish and wanting to try out a new spell.

"Whats your little boy going to be called?" Petunia asked, brushing her baby off topic.

"Harry James Potter. Oh by the way, James and I are to be married on this coming Christmas, I'm inviting you all officially tomorrow though. What about your boy? You and Vernon were together for nearly four years, you must have talked about it at some point, right?"

"He would have called the boy _Dudley_! _Dudley Dursley_! Can you imagine a child of mine being called Dudley?! I always wanted Nicolas. Nicolas Bryce Evans. How does that sound?" Bryce was after their father, as Harry was after their grandfather. Both girls wanted something in their child to remind them of home. They hugged, and because Petunia had had the bravery to not say the three little words that together were a lie, the Evans sisters became friends once more. Nicolas Bryce Evans was born on the 23rd of June 1980, and Harry James Potter a month later on July 31st. Everyone rejoiced, but less than two months after Harry was born, Mr and Mrs Evans were killed. Lily gave Petunia an owl, and told her to go into hiding. Then Lily and James went into hiding. They only had contact through owlmail, and even then they had to be careful, as owlmail was being intercepted.

But about a year after they went into hiding, on November first, Petunia woke up and fetched the milk bottles from the front step, when she opened the front door she jumped in surprise. There, on her doorstep sat a tiny baby boy clutching a letter to his breast and sleeping peacefully. Careful not to wake the child, she carried him into the house, laying him in Nicolas's loungeroom cot. She pried the letter from the child's tiny fingers and read it.

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_I am very sorry to say that your sister and her husband have been killed by Voldemort, a very powerful dark wizard of whom I'm sure you've heard of. James died saving Lily, but Lily died saving Harry. No one knows why, but Harry survived the killing curse that Voldemort cast towards him, and he is now believed to be dead. Please take care of him, for you are his only family now, and you would not want to let Lily down._

_I am truly sorry for your loss of your parents and now your sister and brother-in-law._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Petunia cried. She cried for the brother that she had become rather fond of, for her newfound friends, and for her nefew's loss. But most of all she cried for Lily. She called in sick for work that day, and prayed that Lily understood how sorry she was, and she vowed to raise Harry like her own child, like her and Lily were raised. Then, at lunch time, tears still streaming down her face, she picked back up her parenting duties and carried on. Because Lily was gone, her routine became clockwork. Same thing ever day. Never change, never difference. Carrying on only for Lily; her Lily.

**I hope you guys like it :) As I said, I do try.**

**xx Fantasy**

**PS. Reviews are definitely welcome! :):):):)**


End file.
